Returning to the Past
by ididbammore
Summary: Lindsay Monroe-Messer has the perfect life in NY with a loving husband and beautiful daughter, however what happens when she has to return back to Montana and face the nightmare she thought she already lived through.
1. info page

**Monroe family**

Sarah (mom) Surgen

Steven (dad) CSI

Liam 34 detective

Logan 32 detective

Lindsay 31 CSI

Lance 24 Med student

Lucas 19 college student

Laura 19 college student

**Santos Family**

Elizabeth (mom) CSI

Conner (dad) Lawyer

James 32 army

Natalia 29 (deceased)

Mackenzie 25 CSI lab tech

Chloe 19 college student

**New York Family**

Mac Taylor

Stella Bonasera

Sheldon Hawkes

Adam Ross

Danny Messer

Sid Hammerback

Don Flack

Jess Angell

Lucy Messer 4

**Important information:**

James is in the military, and just came back from a tour in Afghanistan

Liam is divorced and has custody her his son Aaron (9) and daughter Amber (6)

Lance and Mackenzie are engaged

Chloe and Lucas are dating

The Santos and Monroe family lives in a house/mansion together


	2. Chapter 1

The ringing of a cell phone woke Lindsay Messer from her sleep. She untangled herself from her husband's body and grabbed the phone on its last ring.

"Messer," She said with a yawn. She glanced over at the clock and the bright red numbers read 4:40am.

"Lindsay, it's Mac. I need you and Danny to meet me at the airport in two hours, and bring Lucy."

Lindsay was very confused on where they were going, and why Mac wanted her to bring her 4 year old daughter. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I don't know how long we will be gone, so pack enough to last you a while. You got 2 hour Linds."

Lindsay heard the dial tone, and she groaned. She glanced over and her husband, who hadn't even woken up during the phone call. "Danny. Danny, wake up."

"Ugh, 5 more minutes."

"Danny, come on. That was Mac we have to get up." She said rolling out of bed and grabbing the blanket and yanking it off her husband.

His eyes popped open when the sudden morning chill hit his naked body. "Linds, come on, it's four in the morning, why does Mac need us now."

"We have to meet him at the airport in 2 hours, so get your ass out of bed Messer, and start packing while I jump in the shower."

"Airport? Where are we going? What are we going to do with Lucy?" He asked very confused.

"I have no idea where we are going; he just said pack a lot. He said to bring Lucy with us. Get up and pack we have less than two hours." Lindsay said turning the water on in the bathroom.

"You know it would be faster if we took the shower together."

After a few seconds he heard his wife yell from bathroom, "I'm waiting cowboy." He jumped and ran to join his wife in the bathroom with a smile on his face.

After their shower, they got dressed quickly. Danny packed all their clothes, while Lindsay got their daughter up and ready to go to the airport.

After he jammed what he believed the three of them would need on this trip into a couple of suitcases, he dragged them into the front door. He found Lindsay placing a piece of toast in front of a barely awake Lucy.

"She is just like you, stubborn and not a morning person." Lindsay said to Danny with a smile.

"No one should ever be up this early. I'm siding with Lucy on this one," Danny said giving Lucy a kiss on the head.

"Daddy, I wanna go back to sleep," Lucy wined without touching her toast.

"I know baby, but we are going on a little trip. So you have to eat, so we can get to the airport."

"Are we going on an aeroplane?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

Lindsay smiled at her daughter's excitement, "Yeah Baby."

"Where are we going?" she asked finally taking a bite of her toast

"We don't know baby. Uncle Mac just called and said we are going on a trip." Danny said grabbing a sip from Lindsay mug of coffee.

"Uncle Mac is coming? Is Aunt Stella coming too?"

"I don't know, we will find out once we get to the airport."

Lucy jumped off the chair and grabbed both her parent's hands, "Come on we have to get to the airport to see Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella. Hurry! We are going to be late."

"I thought you wanted to go back to bed," Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Not tired anymore. Come one lets go." She said pushing her parents out the door.

Danny grabbed the suitcases, and they headed to the airport, having no idea what they were getting themselves into.

ZZZ

Mac had texted them to meet at gate 10 once they got to the airport. They reached the right gate with 10 minutes to spare. "See I told you we would be here on time," Danny said with a smile.

"Oh shut up. We only got here on time, because Lucy is excited to see her aunt and uncle." Lindsay said with a smile.

They sat on a couple of chairs waiting for the others to arrive, while Lucy bounced with excitement. "We were rushing this morning, I didn't get a proper kiss."Danny said with a smile.

"What the shower wasn't enough?"

Danny smiled before pulling his wife into a deep kiss.

After a couple of seconds a voice pulled them out of the passionate kiss, "Is that really appropriate behavior to do in front of your four year old?"

"AUNT STELLA," they heard their daughter squealed before they pulled apart from the kiss. They watched as Lucy ran and jumped into her aunt's awaiting arms.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you." Stella said picking the excited girl up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too," Lucy claimed.

"And what are we chopped liver?" said a voice coming up behind Stella. Lindsay looked, and saw Mac, Don Flack, and Jess Angell walk up behind Stella.

"HI!" Lucy said as the other came up to her. The boys went and took a seat next to Lindsay and Danny, while Jess gave Lucy a kiss on the head before joining the others.

"So where are we going?" Danny asked.

Before Mac could answer a voice came onto the speaker, "Gate 10 in now loading. Bozeman, Montana."

Everyone looked between Mac and Lindsay with surprised expressions on their faces. Lindsay looked like her jaw was going to hit the floor. "Why are we going to Montana?" she asked when she finally got over the shock.

"I got a request from your old crime lab asking us to come and help with an investigation." Mac said before grabbing his and Stella's bags and walked towards the gate. They all knew he wasn't telling him the whole story; however they each grabbed their bags and followed Mac onto the plane.

ZZZ

"So where are we staying at?" Lindsay asked once the plane took off.

"Actually, your parents have offered to let us stay at your house while we are here," Mac said without looking up at the case file.

"Wait we are staying at my parent's house?" Lindsay asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes."

"Is there enough room for all of us there?" Stella asked while Lucy sat on her lap looking at the pictures in a magazine.

"Yeah our house is …. complicated. We share our house with family friends, it's hard to explain, but the house is really big, it has 10 bedrooms. But it always has tons of people in it, and it's so hectic. Wouldn't it be better just to stay at the hotel?" Lindsay said trying to explain the house she grew up in.

"10 bedrooms? That's not a house it's a mansion. Are your parents like insanely rich or something?" Flack asked.

"Well, we share the house friends named the Santos. My dad and Elizabeth Santos run the crime lab. While my mom's a doctor and Conner Santos is a big time lawyer. So, they all make good money."

"Damn this is going to be insane." Flack said settling back into his seat.

"Look Lindsay, your father offered to let us stay at his place, so we are." Mac said with his serious boss tone. Lindsay knew not to argue when Mac had that tone, so she settled back in her seat and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

ZZZ

The team exited the plane and found two cars waiting for them. They piled into the cars and headed to the Monroe-Santos estate. Lindsay was fidgeting in her seat and Danny grabbed her hands, and it instantly calmed her down. "Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath and turned and faced her husband, "Yeah I mean I'm fine. I love my family and I love being home, but I have this sinking feeling that something is really wrong. I mean why wouldn't Mac tell us the whole reason why we are here."

"I don't know Montana, but we will find out soon." He said giving her hand a squeeze. The cars pulled into the drive way and came to a stop in front of the house. Everyone stepped out of the cars and looked up at the house.

"Damn." Flack said coming up besides the rest of the team.

"Lindsay, this place is incredible." Jess said to her.

"Yeah," Lindsay said with a smile, before grabbing Lucy's hand and walking up the stairs into the house. Everyone followed Lindsay as she opened the door and walked into the front hallways.

Once they walked though a little boy around the age of 9 and little girl about 7 ran into the hallway and collided with Lindsay's legs.

"Aunt Lindsay we missed you." The little girl said into Lindsay's legs.

"I missed you guys too."

"Kids let your aunt breath." Lindsay heard her big brother say to the kids. They pulled away and turned to Lucy who was hiding behinds her mother's legs.

"Hi, I'm Aaron, and this is Amber. Do you wanna play with us?" The boy asked Lucy.

"Sure." Lucy said taking the boy's hand. They ran off as the man gave Lindsay a hug. "We missed you Linds."

"Missed you to Li. Guys this is my big brother Liam," Lindsay said pulling away.

Everyone exchanged hellos.

"Come one Dad and mom are in the kitchen waiting for you guys." Liam said leading the team into the huge kitchen where they found three adults, and two teenagers .

"Lindsay," she mother said before coming and hugging her daughter.

"Hey mom." Lindsay hugged her parents before the interdictions started.

"Steven Monroe. You must be Mac Taylor." Steven said extending his hand to the detective.

"Yes, I am, and this is Stella Bonasera, detective Don Flack and Jess Angell." Mac said pointing out the rest of the team.

"That's my wife Sarah, and our friend Elizabeth Santos," He said as the ladies each shook Mac's hand.

"Laura and Chloe by the way," one of the teenagers said from the table.

"But apparently we aren't important enough for an interdiction," the other one said with a laugh.

The adults shook their head, and laughed, "Do not be a smart ass. Why don't you show our guests to their rooms so they can get settled in? Lunch is in an hour." Steven said to the girls.

The two girls jumped off their chairs and lead the group up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Sorry, you guys are gonna have to double up if that's ok. Mac and Stella gets Chloe's bedroom which is the last one on the left, Don and Jess can have mine which is across the hall, and Linds you guys can bunk in your old room," Laura said once they were upstairs.

"Ok sound good," Don said with a smile.

"OK we are gonna leave you guys to settle in and we will see you at lunch." They started to leave when something clicked in Lindsay head.

"Wait, where are you guys going to sleep since we are using your rooms?"

The girls exchanged a smile. "Well, I stay in Lucas' room most nights anyway so I'm just gonna stay there, and Laura is gonna just crash with Kensi," Chloe said.

Lindsay shook her head in disgust, "Ok, I really didn't need to know about you and my little brother sharing a room."

Chloe laughed at Lindsay's discomfort, "Hey you asked. Ok see you guys at lunch." The girls went down stairs as the team went to get ready to meet the whole Monroe-Santos clan.


	3. Chapter 2

Lindsay looked around her old bedroom, and nothing had changed since she was in high school. Her walls were till a light purple with a white boarder. Her four post bed was the centerpiece of the whole room. As Danny placed their clothes in the drawers, Lindsay looked over the number of photos that decorated her room. The first frame was a picture of a family vacation to Disneyland when Lindsay was twelve. She smiled remembering how much fun she had on the trip. Other pictures consisted of her brothers and sisters, and high school memories. However, one picture made her want to cry more than smile. It was a picture that still haunted her dreams. In the picture, Lindsay and her three best friends were sitting on the front porch of her house, laughing at something someone said. They were probably around the age of 14, and back then they were inseparable. Now they are all gone, killed by lowlife looking for some easy cash; she was the only one left.

She was so lost in her memories that she didn't hear Danny come up behind her. "Are you ok babe?"

Lindsay took a deep breath suppressing the tears that were trying to fall, "Yeah just remembering."

"They were your friends that were killed by Daniel Cadence?" Danny hesitantly asked not wanting to upset his wife anymore.

"Yeah, Emma Cunning, Molly David, and Natalia Santos," she said running her finger over the image.

"Santos? As in …"

"Same Santos we share a house with. Natty and I were inseparable since we were born. Our parents meet in college, and they decided that they wanted their kids to be as close as possible, so we all live together. She was like a sister to me, and he killed her."

"Lindsay, Cadence is in prison." Danny said taking the picture out of Lindsay's hand and making her face him.

"I know, but I have this feeling that he has something to do with us being here."

"Let's go find out. It's lunch time."

Danny led Lindsay out of the room and they made their way to the dining room where the team, her parents and Elizabeth and Conner Santos were already waiting. After they sat down Liam, Chloe, Laura and Luke joined everyone and they sat down and enjoyed lunch.

"Where are Lucy and the kids?" Danny asked as they ate.

"They are eating in the living room, we didn't want there here when we discussed the case," Steve claimed.

"So, what is this case you needed our help on?" Mac asked.

"It involves Daniel Cadence," Elizabeth told the group.

"What about him, he is in jail," Lindsay said to the table.

There was a pause before anyone answered. "He's not in jail anymore. He escaped yesterday morning," Sarah told everyone at the table.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"There was a prison break yesterday, three convicts escaped and one of those was Daniel Cadence," Elizabeth Santos exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything Chloe angrily got up from the table and stormed out of the room. Elizabeth started to get up to follow her daughter, but Lucas stood up saying he got it and left the room.

After a few minutes of processing, Stella broke the silence, "What can we do?"

"It not about you guys helping us catch Cadence, but more about keeping all you guys safe. Cadence wants revenge on Lindsay and he can do that by attacking her immediately family, and everyone she is close to. That means everyone in this house is in danger."

Everyone was speechless, trying to process what they were being told.

"He has already sent a letter saying her will hurt people to get to Lindsay," Sarah told the group.

"What, I wanna see the letter," Lindsay told her parents.

"Here we made a copy of the original," Conner Santos claimed before leaving the room and returning with a simple piece of white paper. He handed it to Lindsay and the she read the paper aloud.

Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Your words put me away

Now everyone you love will pay

You will watch everyone you love die for your actions

Lindsay's hands were shaking as she re-read the note over and over again. Danny grabbed the note away from his wife and took her into his arms, "We won't let that happen, Linds."

"He's right. We are going to catch this monster before he hurt anyone."

Lindsay just prayed that Daniel Cadence didn't take away anyone else she loved.


	4. Chapter 3 rewrite

**Hey guys,**

**So I was reading over this chapter to work on the next one and I realized that I used the wrong name throughout this whole chapter. Instead of Lucas I was writing Liam. Sorry for the confusion. I deleted the wrong chapter and this is hopefully all right. I'll work on the next chapter and post it hopefully tonight. SORRY for the confusion.**

**Keep reading and commenting!**

**Xoxo, Abbie**

Lindsay was still reeling over the information that she learned today. The man that ruined her life and took her best friends from her was back on the streets. He was going to come after her and kill her and everyone close to her. She just hoped and prayed that they were going to be able to stop him before he got close to her family. After Lindsay read the letter she excused herself back to her room to think about everything. Danny knew to leave her alone to think about everything, so he and the rest of the teams were downstairs getting to know the Monroe's and the Santos.

After a little bit, Lindsay walk out of her room and headed down the hallways. She knew that Chloe was taking the news as hard as she was and Lindsay wanted to make sure that she was ok. She walked to her brother's door and knocked on the door knowing this was the only place Chloe would be. She waited a few minutes before Lucas opened the door.

"Hey," Lucas said when he saw Lindsay.

"How is she doing?" Lindsay asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Better than I thought she would be."

"Mind if I talk to her?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." Lucas took one look back into the room before heading down the stairs. Lindsay took a breath, before walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Lindsay found Chloe sitting on the window seat. She had her legs pressed tightly against her chest and she was staring out the window. Lindsay walked over and sat down on the seat, however Chloe never moved or acknowledged Lindsay's presence.

"I can't believe he escaped," Chloe claimed in a small voice after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah I know." Lindsay had no idea what to say.

"Daniel Cadence changed everything. He doesn't deserve to live, let alone walk around the street."

"The teams are going to work together to get Cadence back. They aren't going to let him hurt anyone else." Lindsay tried saying the right things to comfort the teen.

"And then what. They are going to catching him, put him in prison again, and he will just escape again. Cadence needs to die, it's the only way to stop him." Chloe claimed with anger in her voice.

"Chlo … "

" Don't Chlo me Lindsay. He killed my big sister. I looked up to Natty, she was my idol. Cadence took her away from me." Chloe half yelled as she stood up in full anger for the man.

"Chlo, killing Cadence won't bring Natty back." Lindsay claimed facing the girl. "Don't you think I thought about killing Cadence every day? He shot my three best friends while I was in the bathroom. I watched them die, I can't get that image out of my head, and I still have nightmares about it. But I learned a long time ago that getting revenge isn't going to bring them back."

"It won't bring them back, but putting a bullet between his eyes is sure going to make me feel a hell of a lot better." Chloe said before storming past Lucas who was opening the door.

Lindsay ran her hands through her hair, and Liam entered the room.

Lucas looked as his girlfriend ran from the room, and turned to his sister. "What happened?"

Lindsay shook her head, "I don't even know. She is so determined to get Cadence killed, and I was just trying to tell her that being this angry at one man isn't healthy."

Lucas went over and sat down next his sister. "She has been like that since Natty died. She can't get past it. I was hoping after you testified and he went to prison she would be able to get some sort of closure, but nothing changed."

"We all loved Natalia," Lindsay said as she thought about memories of her best friends.

"She was like another big sister to me also. But I don't think Chlo will be able to get closure until Daniel Cadence is dead." Lucas claimed.

"We first need to catch him before he hurts any of us." Lindsay said.

Lucas agreed before heading out to check on Chloe before she did anything stupid.

Lindsay walked back into her room to find her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it on the last ring, "Hello?"

"Lindsay Monroe. It has been a long time since we talked." The voice claimed over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Oh my apologies, we haven't talked since your testimony put me in prison."

"Cadence," Lindsay claimed in shock.

"You're surprised? It was only a matter of time before we met again." Cadence said.

Lindsay was in complete shock. This was actually happening; he was coming after her family and team.

"Well, I'll make this conversation short. I just wanted to say hi before I start killing the ones you love."

"Cadence, you aren't going to get anywhere near my family."

"Don't be so sure, I'm closer than you think." With that Cadence ended the call and Lindsay was speechless.

Lindsay ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was. "Cadence just called me."

Steven grabbed her phone and went to the basement to try and trace the call.

"What did he say Linds?" Danny asked after taking her into his arms and trying to calm the shaking women. Lindsay tried to be strong on the phone, but now that reality kicked in, she was freaking out.

"That he was going to kill everyone and that he was closer than we think." Lindsay said to everyone.

"That isn't going to happen." Sarah Monroe said trying to comfort her daughter.

The team also tried to comfort Lindsay truly believing that with all of them they could protect each other.

Just then Lucas walked into the living room.

"Hey Luke, how is Chloe doing?" Lindsay asked trying to change the subject away from her fear.

"I wasn't able to catch up with her. She needed to walk and blow off steam," Liam claimed.

"Lucas Stanley Monroe. We are supposed to be in pairs or in groups. It's too dangerous for anyone to be alone." Sarah scolded her son.

"I'll just call her."

Lucas pulled out his phone and dialed Chloe's number. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered.

"Hey Chloe, they said it was too dangerous to be on your own. You need to come back to the house." Lucas said into the phone. He listened to her response but all her heard was muffled sounds.

"Chloe? Chlo?" Lucas talked into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, listen." Lucas placed the phone on speaker and held it out to the group to listen. Again all the teams heard was muffled noise.

Then the heard the phone shift and a voice said, "Like I said before Lindsay, I'm closer than you think." And then the phone was hung up. Everyone looked around with fear and confusion on their faces.

"Who was that?" Flack asked.

"Daniel Cadence. He has Chloe." Lindsay said with fear filling her heart.


End file.
